wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Avalanche the Icewing
"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" '' ''- Avalanche's line. Avalanche is my other Icewing OC who is the sister of Alaska and the secretary for Aqua. She sometimes is a little kind and stuff, but suffers from bipolar disorder and gets quarantined a Lot for being too dangerous. She also appears in the same team as Aqua during a match in underscore. She is also mentioned in frisk's awaken and laughs a lot like Nastasia. Biography Avalanche was born near the kingdom of the sea. That was where she met aqua, but her older brother Alaska and her father Winter separated them because Seawings were their enemies. Then avaland he felt lonely and saw that Alaska was arguing with Aqua and saying that if he saw Aqua with Avalanche again, he will freeze him to death. Then Avalanche tried to leave the igloo, but winter tried to stop her. Avalanche was powerful and almost killed her family and flew out. That was when she got older, she became aqua's secretary. Appearance Avalanche has a cool-gray underbelly, sky blue spikes, and turquoise scales because she hatched too early after Alaska. Personality Avalanche is always hostile around other people due to her bipolar disorder and she always yells for no Good reason at people. One time she went to visit Starflight, but her bipolar disorder got to her and she attacked him. Then after her disorder had taken over, she becomes sad and depressed, sometimes tried to act happy, but instead was quarantined by the other dragons. Relationships Aqua The Seawing Avalanche loves him as a mate and is a secretary for him. She deeply has feelings for him and they have a crush on each other. Abilities Heartache This allows Avalanche to cry out icy tears to freeze her opponents. She can use this to help her allies too. Freezey slice This ability allows Avalanche to rip off one of her spikes and scratch her opponents in sheer blood. It's also used for her climbing because she is terrible at climbing. Two-Shooter pistol This ability allows Avalanche to use her pistols she stole from Alaska and shoot opponents with dark magic installed in them. This could only do 10% of damage on them. Venus-Fly trap This allows Avalanche to summon Venus Fly-traps and eat the opponents. These fly traps spit out freezing venom to regenerate avalanche's health. Ice Breath All Icewings have this, but it's different. Avalanche could use her freezing ice breath to freeze opponents and she could kick them too. Celestial fireworks This ability allows avalanche to shoot out fireworks from her mouth. This could only last a moment until it detonates. Quotes "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" "Ready to fight!" - When entering the battle. "Heartache!" "Freezey slice!" "Two-shooter pistol!" "Venus Fly-trap!" "Ice breath!" "Celestial fireworks!" "You imbecile!" - When losing. "Try this on for size!" "Impossible!" "Hiya!" "Hiiiiiiiiiiissssss!!! Try me, rat!" "But Aqua. We can't train these guys! The dog's too...Distorted?" - To Aqua in frisk's awaken. "Got you now!" "Why?!" "That lemur didn't get her name selling food." "She's one of the most ruthless warlords in the history of the Galaxy." "If anyone could stop her, it's us, husky!" "I don't care about justice nor do I care about freedom! I would destroy anyone or anything that gets in my way!!" Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters